


Road Trip

by KermitSaysGayRights



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, M/M, derek needs to stop pining, emily cries some, i want to say this is slow burn, jj's feelings are all twisty, we're having fun here, we’re going on a trip in our favorite van
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KermitSaysGayRights/pseuds/KermitSaysGayRights
Summary: The bau team goes on a long road trip all together which includes four pining gays, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss & Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 39
Kudos: 218





	1. Road Trip: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is posted every saturday!! it’s also cross posted on tumblr so yeah. fyi i’ve already written half of it

Seats based off @drpipecleaner ‘s post on tumblr

Pairings: Moreid and Jemily

Front seat men: Hotch drives because he’s a little bit of a control freak. Also he will NOT sit in the back.Rossi sits in shot gun because he’s worked there the longest. Also he says “I have old man bones”

Middle seat queens:

JJ sits gets her seat because she told Hotch that he can have her music turn. Everyone is pissed because now they have to listen to twice as much Beatles. JJ just tunes it out.

Penelope as the queen she is gets whatever seat she wants. (It’s mostly because shes blackmailing half of the team and everyone else is scared she’ll ruin their life. She’d never do that, right??)

Backseat LOSERS:

Derek originally was going to sit where Penelope was but suddenly changed his mind after a certain sparkly women whispered in his ear. (he got blackmailed...)

Spencer has to sit in the middle for a number of reasons. 1) he’s the smallest 2) he was late 3) he’s the youngest and a secret 4th reason is because Dereks there but he’s gonna pretend that’s not why.

Emily 100% is sitting in that seat for one reason and one reason only, JJ. She pretends to read her book and lean forward but really she holding hands with JJ. Her shoulders and back kill her after this but it’s worth it. She doesn’t think anyone knows (EVERYONE knows).

Road Trip Backstory:

They only had to drive because their case was in Alaska. They’d only had one other case in Alaska before but that was in a small town, this one was smack dab in the middle of Alaska which meant 2 days of driving once they arrived in the state. Connection was spotty at best there which meant Penelope got to tag along. 

An unsub had been killing women every Friday so they packed their things and headed up there on Tuesday morning. They had only had one other road trip before and it ended badly. It was when Gideon and Elle were still on the team. Let’s say there were many fights and they accidentally left Spencer at a gas station and didn’t find out until an hour later. (Spencer was very upset, Gideon was mad because they had to go back for him...)


	2. Road Trip: Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bau team has a two day drive ahead of them and this is just the beginning.

Five am was way to damn early for anyone. Hotch and Rossi were already trying to fit suitcases and bags into the trunk of their rental van. “Penelope, do your really need this many bags?” Hotch held up the three large bags she had packed for their trip. “Yes I do, I also have my carry ons!” She chirped, Penelope was somehow ecstatic for an early morning. “Holy crap, baby girl. What is in this?” Derek held up her second carry on bag. She rolled her eyes. “That’s snacks! You’ll thank me later when Reid gets cranky.” Morgan looked around the parking lot. “Speaking of which where is pretty boy?”

On queue Spencer emerged from the rental place with an almost equally upset Emily. “Woah, what happened to you two?” Derek quipped as the two grew closer. Emily perked up a little at the sight of JJ “I spilled Spencer’s coffee.” JJ tried to hide her smile from a clearly sleep deprived Reid. “Spence, I’m sure it’s not that bad. At least your not stained.” He glares at her. “I approximately got two hours of sleep and my first addition of ‘The Historian’ is ruined. But yes at least I’m not stained.” He was clearly not in the mood to be awake at 5 am and then get piled into a car. Rossi cleared his voice “Cmon kiddos, lets get going!” He motioned for Emily and Spencer to put their bags up. 

After awhile of struggling Spencer finally got the backdoor closed, it’s truly a mystery how he did. When he opened the door his eyes scanned the car “Why do I have to sit in the middle?” Spencer groaned on his way to the small seat. “You were late!” JJ moved her bag giving him some space. His nose scrunched up at her words “So was Emily!” JJ smiled “Shes special” he only rolled his eyes trying to get comfortable.

———  
The trip was going to be incredibly long, Penelope was insisting that she should be in control of the aux, Hotch and Rossi were not having it. “I have great music taste! You’ll love it i pro-“ She was cut off by an annoyed Italian man “I’m not in the mood to listen to Disney songs, Garcia.” She just huffed sitting back down in her seat. This was only hour one. Somehow through all of the bickering Spencer had fallen asleep. When they hit the next bump he fell into Dereks lap. “What the hell!” He was startled to say the least. Emily just started snickering. 

All hell broke lose when Penelope turned around “OH MY GOD! I need a picture, this is too cute!!” She was practically squealing which alerted the rest of the team to look over to the two men. Derek sat with his headphones now around his neck, with blush creeping onto his cheeks. Spencer’s head and upper torso laid in his lap. His hair spread out and his mouth slightly agape taking in small breaths. Hotch smiled looking at them through the car mirror, no one saw but Rossi who kept his mouth shut. 

JJ didn’t move for fear of exposing her hand that was clinging onto Emily’s. Though she couldn’t help but smile, she knew Spencer has the biggest crush on Derek though would never admit it. She still finds it endearing that Spencer’s subconscious is clinging to Derek without him knowing. 

Emily’s hand squeezes JJ’s, she rubs her thumb over her knuckles. JJ grins ear to ear. “Why are you so smiley?” Penelope is looking over at her from her seat covered in blankets. 

“Oh um. I just think it’s cute that Derek and Spencer are cuddling already!” She can hear Emily’s muffled laugh behind her. “This is not cuddling!” Derek says glaring at the back of JJ’s head. “Whatever you say, beefcake!” Penelope turns her attention back to her tablet.

———  
The ride after that was somewhat quiet, JJ was asleep aswell as Emily. Penelope was doing something mischievous on her tablet. Hotch and Rossi were engaged in light conversation. Derek was seated in the back still freaking out about the fact his coworker is asleep on top of him. “Um Penelope do you have an extra blanket?” She whipped her head around already having a blanket in hand. “Aw, I thought your body heat alone could keep him warm!” Heat crawls up Dereks face “Very funny, baby doll!” He snatched the blanket from her throwing it over the both of them. He then peered out the window trying to get his adorable coworker out of his head. He couldn’t have a crush on him, right?

A couple minutes had gone by, Rossi was passed out aswell as Penelope who tapped out about thirty seconds after him. Derek had sufficiently zoned out when Spencer balled up his fists grabbing some of Morgan’s pants. Spencer’s eyes shot open and his breathing started to speed up. “Hey, hey! What’s wrong?” Spencer sat up, removing himself from the other mans lap. “Oh I-“ he gulped “Sorry, about um falling asleep on you” he trailed off averting his gaze from Derek. “It’s fine. Are you okay?” Spencer gulped again “yeah just a bad dream, I’m fine.” Derek settled down again along with Spencer who started reading god knows what book.

———  
The next two hours were awful to say the least. The team would not stop bickering. “Jesus, will everyone stop their bitching?” Hotch doesn’t curse. “Did Hotch just say bitching?” Emily’s head popped up from behind JJ’s seat. Penelope started giggling, Derek wasn’t even trying to hold his smile back. “Fine. Will everyone shut up if we stop at a drive-through?” A chorus of yes’s followed Hotch’s words. They ended up at a McDonald’s in one of the towns they drove through. 

Hotch and Rossi ended up getting two coffees for themselves, Spencer got one too but was forced to get it with a side of fries because “you’re a growing boy”. He tried to explain he was in fact done growing, they didn’t listen.

Derek got a burger combo meal, Emily got fries and a burger. JJ and Penelope both got chicken nugget meals. Everyone was content for a few moments.“You’re so dirty! You got your trash in my area too!” Spencer’s voice echoed through the van. “I’m sorry, mr. neat freak!” Derek shot back. Emily sat next to Spencer who threw trash back at Derek. “If you two don’t stop fighting I will bash both of your heads in!” Emily’s voice was quiet but effective. Both boys stopped yelling and settled back in. 

“Do not fret! I have a bag for trash, boy wonder!” Penelope handed a small bag to him and he happily started picking up the wrappers that surrounded him. “How about we play some music?” Rossi asked from his seat infront. Everyone groaned except for Hotch who started to pull out a CD. 

“And I thought I was old” Rossi says quirking his eyebrows up at the old Beatles CD. “You should of let me have the aux when you had the chance” Penelope furrowed her eyebrows at Rossi threw the car mirror. 

“Penelope, do you have any snacks?” Spencer scrunched his nose trying to stay calm in the small car.“Of course! I thought you had some fries though?” She handed him a small bag of lays chips. He mumbled something no one caught. “What was that?” JJ asked still sleepy from her nap. “I gave them to Morgan...” he trailed off towards the end focusing on opening the bag. 

“You pig!” Penelope whacked his bald head with one of her many pillows. “He said he wasn’t hungry!” He tried to reason with her, she wasn’t having it. Pillows were thrown, more “bitching” ensued.


	3. Road Trip: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets into a fight and makes some stops on the road.

The minivan sat in the park at a gas station, leaving certain team members inside of the store and others in the car. “Did you know that gasoline contains 10% ethanol, because the U.S passed the Clean Air Act in the early 1990s?” Spencer was still seated in the car mindlessly looking through a book. “No, I did not.” Hotch was filling up the car while the rest of the team was wreaking havoc in the store.

———  
“Ooh, I should get those powdered donuts!” Penelope looked through the small rack at the end of an isle. “No, get the chocolate ones they’re way better!” Emily pointed at them from behind Penelope’s shoulder. Rossi rolled his eyes “Why can’t you be like JJ, look at her she got her Cheetos and she’s not-“ He gasped at the sight of her “You do not need four bags of Cheetos.” She stuck out her bottom lip, “Will always eats them, let me enjoy myself!”

Derek was already at the counter paying for his beef jerky, soda, twislers and his own bag of Cheetos. “Pay for your stuff already, before Hotch comes and yells at us.” Derek looks at them from the register where he already has his card inserted “Why did you get twislers, you hate those?” Penelope sing songs from behind a rack of sunglasses on display. He shrugs, grabs his bag, and heads out the door.

Twenty minutes pass and Hotch grows more impatient, he honks the horn twice and to his surprise Rossi, Penelope, Emily, and JJ emerge with various plastic bags. “Stop your ‘bitching’ Hotch!” Emily taunts him while trying to squeeze back into her seat. “When are we stopping at a motel, it’s getting late.” JJ buckles herself in and takes out one of her bags. “Late? It’s only 5, plus Rossi got Hotch a cold brew, we could drive all night long.” Derek throws the pull tab at her from his coke. “Stop that, Derek!” Sticks her head out, looking past Spencer at Morgan.

“What? You do that to me all the time! You’re only mad because I threw at your girlfriend!” He positions himself between the side of the car allowing him to see Emily. Penelope snickers from her seat but JJ throws a glare her way. “Shut up and mess with your boyfriend instead!” Emily is practically shouting at this point. Penelope snickers again. “Boyfriend?! I’m not the one holding hands ‘secretly’!” Derek throws back at her. JJ is beat red “Guys just sto-“.

“I’m not the one cuddling in the car!” Reid’s eyes go wide mid-bite on a twisler. “STOP YELLING!” Hotch turns around in his seat in full dad mode. Emily and Derek both sat back with their arms crossed. Rossi just shakes his head, looking down at the unfolded map in his lap. “Sorry ‘dad’” Hotch isn’t sure who said it but he can only assume it was Emily. 

Everyone shut up after that for the most part, Penelope got to play a few show tunes and everyone just excepted it. Reid was reading a book in the middle of Prentiss and Morgan who were still pissed at each other. “Uhm, Penelope do you have any water?” The seemingly uncomfortable man squashed between two grown toddlers piped up. “What did you get a twisler stuck down your throat?” Emily mumbled still looking out her window. “Emily, stop messing with Spence, he didn’t do anything.” JJ glanced back at the women. “Sorry...” it was under her breath but still heard. “So he gets an apology but not me?” Morgan huffed turning his head to look at the window next to him. “Morgan..” Hotch only glanced at him through the car mirror and he stopped his pouting. 

———  
The car was deathly quiet except for jazz that played threw the car. Every couple minutes minutes Penelope would let out a sigh no one was sure if it was because her music got turned off or because no one was talking. Rossi got her pouting to stop with a small glare. “Hotchhhhhhh, it’s nine o’clock already and JJ already asleep! When are we going to stop at a motel, I don’t want you to pass out at the wheel!” Penelope was the only one brave enough to ask. Spencer tried his best to give puppy eyes through the car mirror, Hotch rolled his eyes. 

“Cmon daaaaaad!” Emily’s teasing seemed to echo throughout the car. Rossi looked over at Hotch gripping the wheel tighter and tighter “Aaron, maybe it’s okay if we just pull over for the night. We can get up extra early to make up for it.” Looking back at everyone in the car, JJ curled up in her seat, Penelope looking out the window probably mad. Derek has his eyes closed with his headphones on, Spencer’s squished up next to him and Emily who is also reading. He makes the executive decision to stop at the “Creekwood Inn”.

The rooming was a little bit of a tight fit but it worked. Rossi was nice enough to let Hotch have the single room which meant he was rooming with Penelope. “I hope you don’t mind, I have a white noise machine!” She chirped already walking down the hallway to their room after giving Morgan a short but not missed wink. “Have fun kids!” He picks up his bag and walks off not far behind Garcia.

“Let’s go, pretty boy. We better leave the girlfriends to get settled in!” Morgan has smug look on his face. Prentiss swiftly flips him off while reaching for her bag. JJ just looks confused, she still hasn’t fully woken up from her nap. “You good, Jayje?” She smiles looking at the blonde rub her eyes and give a short nod followed by a yawn. 

———  
JJ had already gotten changed and ready for bed when Emily came out of the bathroom. “Do you think they have snacks here?” JJ couldn’t help but smile. “I really doubt it, it’s not a fancy hotel, em.” She excepts Emily to pout but to her surprise she just grins ear to ear. “Well it’s a good thing I bought those chocolate donettes!” JJ was planning to pass out but she could eat some desert then hit the hay, right? 

“I don’t get why Penelope likes the powdered ones more, they taste like shit.” Emily was trying to rub off the chocolate that was on her cheek as she smack talked on of their friends. “They’re not bad!” Emily rolls her eyes at JJ “Ok says the one who’s eating all the donettes!” JJ giggles “Your cute when you giggle.” Emily’s eyes immediately go wide as soon as she realized that she said that aloud. “I- um I mea-“ JJ just sits there not daring to look at her. She could excuse the hand holding, it was for comfort, right? She didn’t like her, she couldn’t, right?

“JJ? Um are you ok? I didn’t mean to-“ Emily tried her best to get the words out, she really did but JJ wouldn’t let her finish. “Emily!” JJ looked straight at her and her rosy cheeks. Her hair was silky and smooth and her lashes were long, her face was perfect. She was perfect. Before JJ could realize what she was doing their lips connected. For a few moments the world seemed to stop, everything was still, they could just take in the blissful moment. That was until JJ realized what she had done, her reaction was less than pleasant.

She pulled back so quickly that she landed on the floor her eyes wide open staring at Prentiss. “JJ?” Emily just looked flat out concerned. JJ clamped a hand over her own mouth fearing her lips would do something else she couldn’t control. “Oh, I see. I think I’m going to um take a walk then.” Emily silently gathered her shoes and headed out the door leaving the blonde still on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m only a little sorry but dw i’m mass posting from my tumblr so y’all are good


	4. Road Trip: Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Spencer talk, more cuddling ensue.

Emily basked in the cold autumn breeze, she could only hope it would give her clarity on her pressing issue. Unluckily for her interruptions were frequent. “What’re you doing out here?” Spencer waddled out of the doorway with a three sizes too big sweater. “Oh, I’m just thinking.” She moved her gaze back to the line of trees on the other side of the street, blissfully ignoring Spencer. He wasn’t going to let it go that easily. “Okay, what are you thinking about then?” 

Emily sighs patting the spot on the porch next to her, giving up on the quiet serenity. “JJ kissed me” Spencer’s eyes snap up to hers “That’s good, right?” She lets out a long breath and watches as it fades into the cold alaskan air. “I thought so, but then she went unresponsive.” He scrunches his face up, it looks as if he’s mulling over a life or death situation, which is how it feels to Emily. “Maybe she’s worried you don’t feel the same way?” Emily scoffs “I think I made it pretty obvious. Y’know with the hand holding and all.” .

She buries her hands in her face, it’s unclear if it’s due to embarrassment or shame, maybe both. “Oh, um-“ her exasperated sigh cuts him off. All she wanted was to sit outside and calm her nerves and maybe wait out JJ so she could go to bed, she certainly didn’t want to talk out her feelings. “Look Spencer, I appreciate you trying to help, I really do but.” She takes a breath. “You live in a world where your boyfriend is obviously in love with you.” He raises his eyebrows, his lip quirks up like he knows something.

“Derek is not my boyfriend and he can be just as infuriating when it comes to his feelings. Just like some annoying straight man, he closes up wh-“ he cuts himself off “Not the point. You might think it’s not obvious that she likes you, but it’s right infront of you. The way she subconsciously tilts her head to be closer to you when she talks. The way she bites the inside of her lip to stop from smiling when you talk. Or the way her nerves melt away when you sit next to her on the jet.” 

Emily can categorize behavior in a matter of seconds, it’s her job but she also knows people can be completely and utterly unaware of people’s affections. She just never thought that she would be someone who was. “I knew you were a genius but damn...” she lays back letting her eyes flutter up to the ceiling of the small porch, it does very little for warmth. The cold air hits her once more but instead of shivering she takes it in stride allowing herself to absorb it. “Why’re you out here?” She deflects. Spencer knows she’s trying to distract from the pressing topic and she’s knows it too but he plays along anyways. “Morgan snores.” He lays back aswell but he curls into his sweater trying to push away the crisp autumn breeze. “Derek is annoying as hell but he doesn’t snore. Why’re you out here?” 

Her tone is somewhat accusing the second time, she knows Spencer’s not one to open up but when has that stopped her.

Emily’s not even facing him and she can practically feel the way his nose scrunches. She does the same when trying to push the overwhelming thoughts of JJ from her mind, it doesn’t work no matter how hard you try. “I’m in love with Derek Morgan” his eyes close as he sucks in breath. It wasn’t the answer Emily was looking for but it’s one she’ll gladly accept. “Ok, well then..” he tilts his head over to her, his eyes bore into her temple. “Just say it” she rolls her eyes and sucks in her own breath “I’m in love with Jennifer Jareau.” They giggle knowing how dumb of a confession that was but it feels good to get such a large load off they’re already heavy chests.

———  
The next morning was chaos to say the least. Rossi and Garcia bickered throughout the process of getting ready, Morgan was bugging Reid. He would argue it was lovingly but Reid didn’t love his books being “misplaced”. And for reasons only few knew JJ and Emily didn’t speak to one another besides a few pleasantries that even a bystander could see was for show. The kicker though was JJ’s request.

“Can we switch seats, Pen?” 

Reid and Prentiss made eye contact, Emily’s eyes screamed of hurt. “Oh, I thought you-“ JJ furrowed her brows at the colorful women “Ok, I guess I’ll sit in front the beautiful Em!” Penelope’s voice was wracked in concern that the ladies knew would have to be addressed at some point, most likely on a girls night. 

“It doesn’t matter where you sit, just get your butts in some seats so we can leave!” Hotch was already in the car and impatient as ever. The rest of the team filed into the car quickly but not without a few complaints most of which came from Reid. 

“Garcia, move your bag! I can’t keep my legs folded up, it’s bad for my blood circulation!” Penelope moved her bag with a huff. Derek tuned them out as they continued to bicker as anyone could predict. 

“Em, you want a book?” Derek moved his headphones off, Spencer doesn’t do nicknames, not besides the standard JJ and Hotch. “Pass it over here, kid.” She clasped the book in her hands, it was in the original Russian. She flipped to the back, scanning the summary. “Oh, the author actually wrote this..” Spencer continued on explaining how the author dedicated it to his dead son but Morgan needed to tell someone about this new revelation.

“Baby girl, JJ!” Both of the women whipped around at the call of their own nicknames. “Baby boy here, just called our favorite dark and twisty babe, Em.” To some it would seem natural for Spencer to call her by a nickname after years of knowing her but he continuously insisted that it seemed “unnatural” which confused everyone involved. “Wait, he did what? Did he and Em have some life bonding experience or something?” Emily and Reid both shared a look and gave Penelope a half shrug, which only added fuel to the fire. 

“YOU DID, DIDN’T YOU?” Penelope’s voice exploded. “Spencer do not give me some half hearted answer, you don’t share books and we all know it!” 

Penelope’s outrage dragged Rossi and Hotch into the conversation which was only inevitable. “Leave us alone, Pen! Just let me enjoy my time with my favorite bi disaster.” Emily glanced over at JJ knowing she must of figured out that she told Spencer what had happened. All she did was sit back in her seat and calmly go back to playing candy crush. All Prentiss could do was bite her tongue and grit her teeth.

———  
Spencer didn’t like car rides and he certainly didn’t like inclosed spaces. He had taken it like a champ so far but the fact that they still had a day full of travel and maybe even more was weighing on him. 

He was jealous that all the girls and Rossi had seemed to knock out at the flip of a switch, he on the other hand was not so lucky. Spencer had spent the night talking away his worries with Emily yet he still couldn’t seem to get any shut eye. Normally there was a clear reason he wasn’t able to sleep but this time it was as clear as muddy water. 

“You okay pretty boy?” Great now Morgan had picked up on his nerves. “Mhm, fine.” He knew that wasn’t going to cut it, profilers could see straight threw the lie of saying your “fine”. When he looked back up at Derek his eyes were fixed on Spencer’s hand on his knee. He hadn’t even noticed that he was doing it. Reid’s knee bounced as his index finger kept on beat with the tune of Hotch’s favorite Beatles song. “Oh sorry!” Derek smiles and Reid averts his gaze again, he cannot get all blush happy right now, not here.

“Kid, you don’t have to apologize. I just want to know if I can help, you seem stressed out.” Of course he’s stressed out, he’s sitting inch’s from the man he so desperately wants closer. Not to mention he is in a metal death tube barreling down an asphalt road. Though he can’t say that, I’d be annoying and inappropriate, so he does what he does best, ramble.

“No, no, I’m fine. Actually, did you know that human touch has been recognized as the best way to calm down afte-“ before he realized what he had insinuated Morgan’s hand is in Reid’s. 

Morgan’s thumb lightly brushes over Spencer’s knuckles every so often, every time he does it sends butterflies dancing in his stomach. Reid did not peg Morgan for the touchy feely things, should he have? Morgan removes his hand.

“Come ‘ere.” He glances over at Derek. He had positioned his knee up against his seat and his back against the car window. 

“Derek, I cant ‘come ‘ere’ I have a seatbelt on!” Does he want to rip the thing off at this very proposition? Absolutely, but that is not the logical response whatsoever. 

“Then unbuckle” is he insane, how the hell do- “Before you start to list off statistics from that beautiful brain of yours, I’ll act as your seatbelt.” Was that logical at all? No absolutely not, in fact that was probably the dumbest thing he’s ever heard but it also seemed illogical to refuse Derek Morgan.

Spencer unbuckles from his seat eyeing Hotch who is blissfully unaware. As carefully as he can to not wake up Prentiss who nodded off minutes earlier, he scoots up to Morgan. His head lies on Derek’s chest as his arms wrap around his torso, as cliche as it seemed his arms seemed to fit around him perfectly. He try’s to think of just the right fact for this moment, what was that one proverb he heard? It had something to do with soulmates and how they are five hundred years in the making but sleep beats his brain for once in his life. It shouldn’t work this easily but the tiredness hits him, crashing into him like a wave. Maybe that’s why for a moment his heart simply feels full before he drifts off to peaceful serenity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i stg copying this all over from tumblr is going to kill me


	5. Road Trip: Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ and Spencer have their doubts, advice good and bad is given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally figured out how to italicize and bold shit! don’t judge me, we’re learning

Emily Prentiss was a lot of things but one of those things was not sensitive, but every little thing kept annoying her this afternoon. Hotch’s normally adequate driving was especially getting on her nerves, they were going over what seemed to be the bumpiest road in the whole world. That wasn’t the only factor playing into her foul mood, she was still reeling from the fact that JJ was completely ignoring her existence. Not all things were wretched, what seemed to be the only good thing in the car was that Spencer, essentially her adopted little brother was fast asleep in the one and only Derek Morgan’s arms. 

They were good together, anyone could point that out, it was but a fact. Though that didn’t stop her from feeling a little pang of jealousy. It wasn’t that she didn’t like the pair together but that it was hard to see two people so in love and happy when she didn’t have someone like that for herself. She was determined to be the best figurative older sister she could possibly be, even if she had to shove every part of herself JJ had touched deep down to never see the light of day. Prentiss knew it was silly to think like that, Reid nor anyone on the team would never ask her to suppress her emotions but she couldn’t help worry if she weighed him down with her.

“Psst! Spencer! Wake up and get buckled before Hotch starts yelling.” Her smirk was evident on her despite the lingering feeling of despair. “Hm? Oh, oh. Ohhhhhh.” She watched the color drained from his face. “I’m cuddled up with Morgan?!” He finally realized that he was infact wrapped in Derek’s arms andlaying comfortably wedged between him and the back of JJs seat.

“I’m hoping that was conscious decision, now get your ass up!” Emily helped him remove himself from the still sound asleep Morgan. Spencer carefully shuffled back into his seat and buckled back in. “Maybe I agreed to it but in my defense how am I supposed to turn down Derek Morgan!” He whisper yelled trying not to wake up the rest of the car. Emily smirks pulling out her book. “You can always say no!” Spencer only scrunches his nose and pulling out his own book in retaliation.

———

Thirty minutes had passed, Morgan was still out like a light and surprisingly Prentiss had slipped back into a peaceful sleep. JJ had woken up awhile ago but she was inthralled in what ever was on her phone. “JJ, what’re you looking at?” Reid leaned forward towards her seat. She shifts on instinct “Nothing, go back to cuddling Morgan!” His eyes go wide and his face flushes “What’s that supposed to mean?!” 

Her eyes dart to Penelope and then Hotch not even bothering to check if Rossi was asleep or paying attention, from the snores she already had her answer. “What I mean? Spence, your getting all touchy feely with him!” His brows knit together “Should I not? He-“ maybe it wasn’t the best idea to give advice when she was all twisted up inside but Spencer needed it, right? “Look, sure he’s being all nice and maybe it sounds like a good ideanow but think about it, it won’t work. He’s your coworker anyways, never date someone you work with. That’s dating 101, Spence!” She swiftly turned back to her phone, leaving her back faced once more at Spencer. 

Never date a coworker? But Anderson and Gina are fine, they’re happy. Maybe it was for the best though, what good could come from getting with someone from the same team. JJ knows what she’s talking about, he’ll just have to forget about him, how hard could it be?

———

Penelope had effectively woken up everyone in the car with her ‘accidental’ blasting of showtunes. If it was an accident or not was up for debate but one no one really wanted to start. “Are we thereeeee yet?” Garcia drug out her words only adding fuel to the fire. “We have an entire day and a half of driving left...” Hotch’s voice was louder and decidedly more upset than it was the last time she asked.

“What was that?” Morgan’s question trampled over Garcia’s exasperated sighs. Before anyone could even categorize where or why that sound was coming from the car, the car stopped altogether. JJ leaned over her seat trying to see what the hold up was. “Why did we stop?” Spencer, Emily and Derekin the back tried they’re best to get a look aswell. “Hotch?” Reid’s tone was weak, afraid to upset the older man anymore than the team already had. “I. Don’t. Know.” Hotch’s knuckles were white from how hard he was gripping the wheel. 

Everyone had piled out of the car, Penelope and JJ were sitting on the curb while the others argued and complained. “Why does the car have to stop working now! It was my turn with the aux next!” Garcia huffed dragging her hands through her hair. JJ rolled her eyes “You know you do have earbuds and a phone, right?” 

———

Spencer glanced at his watch for the thirteenth time since the car stopped. “It’s been twenty minutes and thirty two seconds, just admit you don’t know how to do it!” 

The hood of the car was pried open minutes earlier and now Derek was bent over it looking at the engine. “I’ll figure it out!” Reid knew he wasn’t about to give in and just let him do it even if he did have an engineering degree. “You do know that I hav-“ Morgan’s unwavering glare cut him short.

“Aaron, we’ll get there on time, don’t worry.” Rossi knew that there was no way they were going to get there before Thursday but Hotch didn’t need to hear that. “I’m going to make sure Derek doesn’t destroy the car or murder Reid.” Hotch walked off towards the two younger men that were obviously bickering. Though Rossi’s attention was focused on Prentiss who was sitting against the car still reading some book in what he assumed was Russian. “Whats bothering you, _Bella_?” He sat down next to her not even bothering to tell if this was a small or large issue. 

“I’m fine.” The use of the word _fine_ was never convincing and she knew that, how could she not? “ _Bella_...” she scoffed at the second use of the nickname. “Calling me nicknames isn’t going to make me open up to you.” He smiled “Oh but it already has, you just admitted that something or someone” he glanced over at JJ, why is he looking at JJ? “Is bothering you.” Rossi has been a beam support for Prentiss especially after after what happened Benjamin Cyrus. 

In her little pretend family Rossi was her and Reid’s dad, you tell your dad things, right? She wouldn’t know, neither would Spencer but she could hope. “You won’t make fun of me?” He smiles and shakes his head “Never, _bella_ ” She takes a few deep breaths and explains her “shitty” situation. It felt nice to get it off her chest, she felt less tense, less like she was drowning. 

“I know from experience that it’s difficult to process your own emotions, especially if you’ve suppressed them for so long.” Emily hadn’t particularly looked into the reasoning behind each of JJ’s actions when she did it only left more questions. “That’s great and all but what do I _do_ about that?” She had thought that would be where his wisdom would end and so would her chances but his smile only grew at her question. “Let her know that your there, and if your serious about this Emily” he locked eyes with her “then wait and let her talk out how she feels.” 

“MORGAN!” Their peaceful conversation was cut off by a nothing short of a livid Spencer Reid. “You can’t- Ugh just! Damnit just give me that!” He reached over Morgan grabbing the wrench and beginning to unscrew something. “What are you doing, Reid?” Hotch sits up from his position on the curb. Spencer shushes him and the continuous questions from Derek.

After way to long of Spencer being quiet for the teams liking, he finally calls Hotch over to start the car. “Reid, I doubt it’s goi-“ the cars own engine cuts him off. All Spencer does is smile smugly at Morgan. “I told you I knew what to do!” 


	6. Road Trip: Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team gets back on the road and something go downhill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all i’m posting for today i’ll get the rest of the chapters that i’ve finished up here sometime tomorrow. ima post all the things i have in my notes app over here bc i will not put myself through the torture of copying shit from tumblr

“I still don’t get it! How’d you fix the car?!” Derek was still whining about the ‘engine incident’ as Garcia dubbed it. “I told you, I have an engineering degree! All you have to do is...” Spencer continued to explain whatever genius thing he did to the van but Emily’s mind wandered.

Ever since they had gotten back on the road she had been thinking about JJ. It wasn’t odd for her to think about the blonde for hours on end but this time she was hatching a plan. At the moment it was flimsy at best, all she had to do was let her know that she wasn’t going anywhere. The issue was JJ _really_ didn’t want Emily near her let alone talking to her. How the hell was she supposed to be romantic if JJ was going to push her away.

“EMILY!” Said girl whipped her head around to lock eyes with an annoyed Penelope. “What? Is something wrong?” Penelope arches her eyebrows in response “Not besides the fact that i had to yell your name for you to pay attention to me!” As quick as a flip of a switch Penelope’s face softened. “Anywho babyboo, would you like a donette?” With the use of one of her ridiculous nicknames and the implication that she had an old bag of donettes stuffed in her purse. 

“You still have those things?” Penelope only scoffs handing her an old powdered donette. Emily looks over to Spencer who has curled in on himself and has inched himself as far away from Morgan as possible. Her attention refocuses on JJ as she mindlessly peers out her window. 

Her hair neatly falls past her shoulders leaving one ear out. Though Emily can’t see her face she can tell she’s completely toned out the antics of the people around her. Maybe if she tries now she’ll be able to talk to her.

“Reid, switch seats with me!” Spencer knits his eyebrows together in what she guesses is confusion, she cannot settle for a no. “Look, I need to talk to JJ and your obviously not about to put the moves on Morgan..” Her voice trails off towards the end but her finger gestures to Derek who sits completely unaware of their conversation. Spencer bites the inside of his cheek “But we’re moving!” he gestures to Hotch gripping the wheel slightly loser than a day ago, he looks like he’s a father trying to get his children to soccer practice on time.

Emily only narrows her eyes and unbuckles, daring Reid to do the same. She can almost hear his nerves pouring out of him, “Reid, please.” He unbuckles, oh thank god, he unbuckled. “Just don’t tell Hotch, we’ll get in trouble!” And almost on que right as Emily sits up, Hotch starts to look up. “What the-“ Rossi turns around to look at whatever is distracting Aaron. He’s faced with Reid’s ass up in the air and Emily trying to move past him. “What in the hell are you two doing?” 

Prentiss is absolutely determined to talk with JJ not even Rossi or Hotch’s yelling could stop her at this point. Oh but Hotch would try his damn best, “Prentiss, put your ass back in a damn seat before I have to pull this car over.” All she does is sit down and buckle herself into Reid’s old seat while maintaining eye contact. “I’m sitting now, you happy?” Rossi laughs. “Cmon Aaron, it’s better than them having to switch seats again!” Emily completely blocks out whatever Hotch was going to say instead she focuses on JJ.

———

Almost an entire half hour passes before Emily works up the courage to talk to JJ. Her foot continuously tapped the floor of the car while her nerves continued to ramp higher and higher. “Jayje...” Her voice was small and airy unlike her unmistakable voice that constantly was getting eye rolls. This experience in general was unlike her, Prentiss was not the girl to shy away from a crush, she left that attitude back in Ukraine. “Jayje..” Finally JJ’s head turns around and their eyes lock. 

“Oh, Em? Why’d you switch seats?” Prentiss could feel the uncertainty in her voice, it was now or never. “JJ, um I just uh..” She took a breath. “Well, I wanted to let you know that I REALLY like you and uhhh I can wait.” JJ’s brows knitted together. 

“You’ll wait? Emily this isn’t some rom com. Your gonna have to find someone else, sorry.” It was hard to understand if she meant it, considering that profiling had a lot to do with your sight and hers was being impaired by the tears pricking in them. JJ turned around quickly leaving a distressed Emily in her wake. 

Prentiss settled in her seat, cuddling into her own arms. Next to her Spencer nervously bit his lip. “Are you okay?” Emily only took in a shaky breath and let out an even shakier one, to a profiler it was obvious that the tears pricking in her eyes were about to spill over. Silently Spencer moved her head to lay on his shoulder, sometimes even the simple things can help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brb gonna go kms


	7. Road Trip: Part Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizations and comfort falls upon the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last of the done chapters so y’all are gonna have to wait now, smh

Sitting in a car with five other people while trying comfort a crying women and simultaneously keeping the other people from noticing is hard task. Not to mention the one doing this is the one and only Dr. Spencer ‘no physical affection’ Reid. This is an no way an easy thing for him to do, he has never had to comfort a crying person before. Anytime a victim has broken down JJ or someone else had it handled, never him. This is not his forte, this is a Penelope or JJ issue, not his. Though considering JJ is going to be no help whatsoever and Emily doesn’t want anyone else to know, Reid is the only option.

“Um, Hotch? I uhh, um, I need to pee...” Was this the right approach? He had absolutely no clue but he needed to get her out of the car as soon as possible. That didn’t stop his anxiety that spiked as soon as Hotch looked at him through the car mirror. “Reid please tell me you’re kidding.” Spencer bit his lip again, why does he have to deal with this? “I’m not joking...” 

Hotch glanced over at Rossi who was already shaking his head. Hotch looked back at reid again. “Is it an emergency?” Almost immediately Hotch recognized the signature smirk on Penelope’s face when he turned. “Sir! Would you let the boy pee? And don’t even think about pulling over next to some tree, us ladies have to go to!” When it came to Penelope, people didn’t tend to argue. If you did she’d find a way to win, or Morgan would be on your ass for the next week. “Fine we’ll stop somewhere.” Hotch pretended to ignore Garcia’s victory cheer. 

Eventually they ended up stopping at a gas station a couple miles ahead. Reid had somehow managed to slip out with Prentiss slightly behind him without Morgan or Hotch bugging him. “Where are we going?” Emily’s small voice broke him out of his worries. Her eyes were red and puffy, her voice wavered when she spoke. This was definitely not an issue Spencer was equipped for. “Uh, we’re gonna sit down..” He should’ve thought this out more, maybe he should’ve asked Penelope for help? No, if he’s going to be a good friend he has to do this.

After a few complaints Emily sat down next to him at the back of the gas station. “So, what wisdom are you going to share to make me feel better?” Her voice had a teasing tone somewhere hidden in it. The problem was he didn’t have any wise facts to share. “Um, well you uh..... did you know fifty percent of marriages in America end in divorce?” By the sobs that followed his fact he could assume that wasn’t the right thing to say. Her sobs weren’t quite sad though they were more pitiful. “Reid, what the hell are we doing crying in the back of a 7-11?” 

———

Penelope sat in the car with Morgan as, the rest of them went to the bathroom or argued a few feet from the van. Morgan rolled his eyes. “I thought you had to pee. what’re you doing?” She settled in her seat biting down on a donette. “Oh on the Contraire, my chocolate thunder! I simply didn’t want to breathe the stale car air and Hotch won’t let me open my window while he drives.” Morgan had to stop himself from laughing before he got his oh so pressing question out. “Penelope, can I ask you something?”

She nodded, he was somewhat hoping she would just keep going but of course he had to be nice. “Well, uh. Y’know this is going to sound weird but I think I’m in love with Reid. I’m probably overreacting, is tha-“ She giggled, why was she giggling at him? “Oh, you poor thing! I’m just sad it took you this long to tell me! But I do have to ask, what is it about boy wonder that makes your heart go all berserk?” Anyone could tell she was setting him up, but what’s wrong with taking a little bait?

“Uh..” The list of things that made Morgan’s heart beat a little faster grew each day. How are you supposed to pick from an ever growing list? He could try and pinpoint the exact thing that made everything seem ‘right’ but why describe a thing when you can describe an event? One that runs behind his eyes every time they close, it never fails to take his breath.

Reid was sitting on JJ’s desk while she wrapped the young genius’s hand.“I don’t get how you always seem to get hurt! Seriously Spence, you’re like a danger magnet!” JJ along with the rest of the team had been berating him for what seemed like the millionth time that month. “Actually i’ve only been hurt on 29% of the cases this year!” Morgan didn’t need to turn around to know Hotch was glaring at Spencer from behind him. Hotch wasn’t the easiest person to talk with especially when he was dealing with injured team members. “Reid, the issue is it’s only may!” 

Morgan should’ve been mad at Spencer just like Hotch was, but how could you mad at someone that was authentically themself. His facts always seemed to dance off his tongue and fill the cracks in whatever room he’d spend his time in. Faint smiles as he’d leave conversations wether they’d ended with a statistic or not. His wide eyes that grew owlish at every new discovery, good or not. Reid simply breathed out his quirks seamlessly leaving Morgan to bask in them. How could you not love somebody so authentically themself?*

“Derek Morgan! That is the most disgustingly sweetest thing I think i’ve ever heard!” Penelope eyes were slightly watery leaving him embarrassed. He really just did confess to his best friend that he was in love with a gangly mess of a man. “So, uh how do I-“ Before he could even get the answers he desperately needed Hotch got into his seat. “Rossi is going to get everyone, get buckled.” He’d just have to wait another eternity to get time to talk with Penelope or Reid for that matter. 

———

Eventually Rossi had corralled everyone back to the van. Emily was quieter than usual but back in her normal seat which was good for now. No one seemed to mind the silence that fell over them all, only the faint jazz could be heard. Spencer and the girls had all fallen into light slumber soon after they had gotten into the car. That only left Derek in the back of the car, not that he minded. It left him time to contemplate over the little things, ones that seemed to scream out to him.

All the times he had clapped Reid on the back after a case, had Spencer known it meant more to him then it should’ve? What about all the small nicknames over the years, has Spencer picked up on Derek’s intentions? Morgan had been getting closer and closer to Reid wether it was subconsciously or not. 

Oh, was he ever the silent lover, whispering sweet nothings into empty space.


	8. Road Trip: Part Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the team bickers nonstop but two people get along just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowwee!! there’s some good bits but go easy on me

Spencer and Emily had bundled up with one blanket draped over them from what seemed like thousands that Penelope had packed. The dark blue fuzzy blanket was mostly covering Emily, leaving Spencer’s right side open. “Pen, can we have another blanket? Spencer’s being a baby!” Emily was back to her annoying self almost too soon.

“Of course you can, this is why I pack extra!” PG pulled out a white and black striped plaid blanket, throwing it back at the two. “See Hotch, I packed just* enough!” Hotch looks at her through the mirror, his scowl already forming. “Just enough? Garcia, you have six more in your bag, you have more blankets than we have people!” All she does is huff and turn back to her knitting, who knows what monstrosity she’s making now. Maybe it’s another blanket, Hotch sure hopes it’s not.

“Don’t worry, Hotch. Pen promised me whatever she makes next is going to be for Henry!” JJ smiles pointing to the dark purple yarn weaving around Penelope’s needles. Hotch glanced back at her knitting again, it’s definitely a blanket. 

Emily pipes up from the back “I love you’re crafts, they remind me of when Anderson’s old dog ripped up my sweater!” Spencer stifled a laugh next her and Penelope almost came back there and smacked some sense into her. “You did not just say that to me! That’s it i’m taking away your aux privileges!!” Emily gasped louder than probably needed. “You can’t do that! Hotch, she can’t do that, tell her she can’t do that!”

Penelope let out a hmph, “You can’t play music if you don’t get passed the cord andI-“ Rossi put down his map, staring back at the two girls. “You both need to shut it before Aaron stops this car!” Derek rolls his eyes, “Now they’re starting to sound like my ma and pops!”

As if on queue, the car halts on the asphalt almost banging Morgan’s head against the seat in front of him. “Please tell me you didn’t actually just stop the car, Hotch...”

Said man scoffs and points to a blue Toyota off to the side of the road with two women stand next to it arguing. The taller of the two, maybe around 5”7 starts to walk over to them and stops next to Rossi’s window. “I’m sorry to bother you all but my friend’s car broke down and we can’t seem to fix it.” 

Hotch looks from her to the other girl still standing next to the car. “It’s alright, ours gave out a little while back. I’m sure we can figure something out.” Rossi stares at him, open mouthed. “Yeah, our resident genius here has an engineering degree. I’m sure he can figure _something_ out...” Everyone slowly piled out of the car and followed the women towards the car. Rossi slacks behind, a little less enthusiastic as the others.

“Kenzie, what’s with the whole scooby gang?” The shorter women with wild brown hair made a sort of half amused and annoyed face. The blonde women, “Kenzie” whipped around to face Hotch again. “I’m sorry about Vera, she’s just upset that she’s not going to get to town in time to see her favorite band play!” 

———

Reid with the help of an almost unwilling Morgan managed to fix what was wrong with the car. “Oh you did it? Damn, I didn’t expect Velma to be able to fix a car!” Vera made her way into the driver’s seat. The blonde stares daggers at her. “I mean uh thank you so much for all the help! Kenzie here isn’t exactly car savy...” Kenzie the aforementioned and nicer of the two flashed a smile and thanked them as well before the two women speeded down the road. Rossi just scoffed “And I thought any more stops were going to make us late, Aaron!”

———

“Dave, what was I supposed to do? Say we’re busy and run them down?” Hotch did that half eye roll thing that annoyed the crap out of anyone he was talking to. “Yes! Killing them would’ve been _way_ faster....” Rossi smirked assuming he would get the last word but of course Hotch couldn’t leave it at that. “Yeah, next time your car breaks down i’ll be sure to drive over there and run you down, myself!”

Penelope was about to kill the both of them if they didn’t stop. “Mom, dad? You both need to calm down or no cookies when we get to the motel!” 

With the two “adults” arguing in the front of the car and the girls passed out or in Penelope’s case, drowning out their bickering with music, Morgan figured this is the perfect time to talk to Reid. “Hey, pretty boy?” Immediately after he said it, regret settled in. Spencer turned his head from his book and gave a halfhearted nod. It was now or never right? “Well, uh...” 

Deep breaths, Derek, deep breathes. 

“I was talking with Penelope way earlier today and um. And well, she uh said something- no i mean i said..” Spencer looked somewhere between concerned and confused. Right, this is not the time to focus on his adorable facial expressions. “I’m in love you, dammit!” 

Shit, was that to forward?

Spencer’s eyes practically popped out of his head, this could not be real. The* Derek Morgan did not just confess to him, he had to be losing his damn mind. “What...? No, I mean I really really like you. But this can’t.. you’re kidding?” Derek’s eyebrows knitted together either confused or annoyance. “Spencer, i’m not kidding! I’m uh crazy about you?” 

Why couldn’t he just find the right words to use?

He could barely tell Penelope about his feelings and now he’s supposed to explain them to Reid. Spencer was still sitting there wide eyed, adorable but definitely freaked out. “You’re what-“ He did that thing where he bites his inner lip to stop from smiling. The only thing it was doing now was make his ruby lips more prominent. Before Spencer could even finish his sentence their lips brushed together. 

Morgan pulled back, letting his jaw practically hit the floor. “So uh, yeah, i’m crazy about you..” Spencer smiled, not bothering to even stop himself. “I am too” Derek was essentially buzzing with happiness “Good, cause it was gonna be real awkward if you weren’t....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moreid? yes please! dw we’ll get some good jemily content as well!!!!


	9. Road Trip: Part Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily has yet another crisis, this time a little more complicated.

“Aaron, if you don’t pull into that damn motel over there..” Rossi and Hotch continued to bicker over when they should turn in for the night. “Fine. We’re only doing this because you insist we need to-“ JJ, finally fed up with their arguing cuts Hotch off. “That’s it, ok? Pull into that motel right now or I swear to god you _will_ regret it.” Hotch pulls over and they all clamored out of the van into the cold air.

“Morgan can you just grab my bag so we can go in already!” Penelope gestured to her white polka dotted bag sitting next to her feet. With many of eye rolls and some sighs they all made it into the smaller than they thought motel. If you weren’t one for noticing the small things then you would’ve missed it, quiet 50’s music played all throughout the lobby.

“How can I help you all?” A short women with eyes almost the same color as Emily’s sat at the check in bar. “Yes, how many rooms do you have available?” Hotch and the women named Tammy as her name tag stated discussed the price and the rooms. Meanwhile JJ had pulled Emily aside towards the withering couch.

“Look I know i’ve been kinda a bitch with the whole” The blonde hopelessly points to her lips. “but I um, I maybe might like you... a little bit.” While JJ continued to fidget with her hands and bags, Emily stood completely still. This was not happening right now, not next to a beat up old couch, not in a badly kept motel and not while she was half way to tears, not now. Emily was not a perfectionist, her mother would laugh her ass off at that. She half assed things all the time, that last case report? Yeah, she filled half of it out in colored marker, Hotch threw a fit over that. But she was not about to half ass this, not now, not with her.

“Oh, um I kinda thought you uh might of, a little bit.” She sputtered out some nonsense and promptly walk away to wherever she could hide out. Even while she practically jogged away her posture was stick straight, posture her nanny would of been proud of. This was not happening right now, the girl she dreamed of every day and night did not just say she liked her. JJ a beauty of love and what was Emily? A shell of a women full of ghosts 

——

Spencer sat curled up with a book in hand as Morgan flipped through the channels on their shared tv. Neither of them had stopped smiling, it all seemed _unreal._ Reid still had to remind himself that this was infact not a dream. Not even a nightmare with a cruel trick waiting to let him fall deeper and deeper into a false reality, it was real. All was well until the banging started on their door started.

_ Please don’t let this be a nightmare.. _

Quietly Morgan got up not to disturb Reid from reading the same page over and over again. “Emily? What the hell are you-“ She pushed past him pointing at Spencer. No words came out but all was understood. With a quick frown at Derek he got up and pulling Prentiss with him.

_ At least it’s not a nightmare, not yet.. _

They stepped out onto the small patio back where it all began, this time there was someone else there. “Um, I’m sorry miss can we uh have the patio? My friend wants to uh..” He trails off as the same women from the front desk, Tammy, smiles. Her hard exterior fading into sympathy. “Oh don’t worry! I should probably get back to managing this place, anyways.” 

As soon as she leaves Emily collapses onto the steps with a sigh. “God dammit, I can’t do anything fucking right!” Her dark hair had fallen over her face as she sat there silent again. Carefully Spencer sat down next to her unsure of what to do or why she was upset.

Reid’s hands tangle in his lap. “Um, what happened?” Emily picks herself up somewhat at the seemingly easy question. “Whats _not_ wrong? JJ FINALLY told me that she likes me yet I couldn’t even say anything.. _WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME_?!” Emily had buried her face into her hands out of embarrassment.

Next to her Reid chose his words carefully. “Well uh, maybe you worried you’ll ruin it? I uh don’t really think you can though, I mean you um really like her, right? I’m pretty sure that’s what matters...” Emily turns to face him, her tears have spilled over. Slowly she takes a breath and lets her head rest on his shoulder, that’s something she never thought she’d do. “Yeah, yeah.. why do you always have to be right?”

——

The clock ticks to 12am as Prentiss only then makes her way back to her and JJ’s shared room. Spencer had turned in earlier after her whole meltdown, she wasn’t going to keep him from Morgan any longer. 

She turns the doorknob carefully and slowly as to not wake up anyone who might be sleeping. Emily still holds onto hope that JJ will still be awake and they can talk to the wee hours of the morning but of course she’s not. JJ’s back is turned from the door, her hair is strewn around her pillow. The small blanket is falling off of her, Emily can just make out some goosebumps on her shoulders. Prentiss makes her way over to her bed.

With melancholy feeling drifting through the air she pulls the dark blue blanket over JJ’s shoulders. Emily quickly gets ready for bed, finally she takes her spot on her bed next to who could’ve been’s. Maybe it’s strange or creepy but she just lays there watching JJ’s shoulders rise and fall from her breath. She looks so peaceful even if her face is hidden by the room’s lack of light. Even if she never gets to _be_ with her, she’d be okay just watching her live and breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we only have 2 more updates till it’s over!! it’s a little bitter sweet :(( but i hope y’all enjoyed this installment 
> 
> cameo: @hellotamgerine on tumblr


	10. Road Trip: Part Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily tries avoid JJ in the stupidist way. Don’t let them drive the car, hotch..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost there... one more part after this

When the clock finally hits seven, Morgan’s done waiting for Spencer to wake up. He gets up from the small chair in their room and quietly walks over to where Spencer is sound asleep. “Reid..” The calm whisper does nothing to wake up the young man. With a huff Derek rubs the small of Spencer’s back, trying to wake him without scaring him. Slowly Reid starts to stir in his sleep, groggily he murmured the quietest “Derek...” 

Morgan’s heart about almost burst, he could definitely get used to groggy Spencer. “Cmon kid, we uh got to get going..” Of course that does nothing to motivate Reid to get up for real this time. Almost all of his efforts are futile, he’ll figure it out eventually, or so he hopes.

Down the hall Emily is sat leaning up against the wall adjacent to Hotch’s. Eventually he emerges only to be bombarded by Prentiss. “Fucking finally, how long does it take for one guy to get ready?” He just stares at her waiting for the real reason she’s sitting outside his door for who knows how long. “Ok ok, I wanted to know if I could uh drive?” His eyebrows immediately furrow upon her request. 

Has he been driving this whole trip? Yes. Does Prentiss have a license? Unfortunately. Will he let her drive? Hell no. Emily is one of if not the worst drivers he has ever seen, she goes to fast, her turns are too tight, she doesn’t look at the road, and she has the worst road rage. He has absolutely no clue how she even got her driver’s license. “Absolutely not, you will not under any circumstances drive the van.” 

Emily and Hotch continue to bicker down the hall whilst everyone waited at the car. “Cmon, i’ll be super safe, Hotch! I’ll even uh shit what do you call it?... I’LL USE THE BLINKER!!” Hotchner finally turns around, looking Emily in the eyes. “You couldn’t even remember what a turn signal was called, that’s exactly why you _won’t_ be driving.” With a many of laughs everyone starts to pile into the car.

“Pleaseeeee! I’ll be the best driver you’d ever seen! Don’t you need a break?” As a last ditch effort she pouts her lips. Maybe just maybe he would of let her drive if Reid hadn’t of butted in. “If he needs a break why not let Rossi drive, it’s better than getting in a car accident with Emily at the wheel.” That was it, right then and there if he wasn’t already seated she would of murdered him. 

“Rossi is not driving, his road rage is almost as bad as Emily’s... Now everyone get in the car already!” With that all of of Emily’s small amount of effort had been thrown out the window. Not only did she wake up thirty minutes earlier then she needed to, now she has to sit right behind JJ, and walk right past her to get to her seat. Isn’t that just _peachy_?

Emily tries to ignore the fact she’s squeezing right past JJ into her seat. When did it get so fucking cramped? Carelessly Rossi slams the door behind her, scaring the fuck out of Emily. And for added bonus she instinctually grabs JJ’s hand. “Oh, um I didn’t mean to uh...” After enough of tripping over her words and awkward eye contact, she drops her hands and makes it into her seat. 

——

They only make it half a mile away from the motel before everyone is arguing again. Spencer is complaining about JJ’s bag being in his space, Morgan’s telling off Prentiss. Hotch and Rossi are also locked into an argument about directions and Penelope is fed up with _all_ of them. The yelling from the back seat and the not to passive aggressive “discussion” coming from in front of her is really pissing her off. 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!” Everyone ceases whatever they were doing at her outburst, even the car comes to a stop. “Oh my god! All of you are-, UGHHH! Just- I’m fed up with all the sexual tension, arguing, and whatever else you all have cooked up!” Penelope looks around the car from face to face. “Well, what?” Morgan takes a deep breath. “I just don’t think i’ve ever seen you that angry before..”

After many of apologies and “I don’t even know here that came from”’s they all settle down for once. Well at least as much as they could, Emily’s nerves were still through the roof. How could they not be? She was sitting cooped up in car knowing that she probably messed any chance she had at being with JJ. 

Morgan bends over Reid only to snap his fingers infront of Emily. “Prentiss, head in the game! I thought you agreed you’d help me convince Hotch to floor it!” And with one horrible idea she distracted herself once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my votes for emily to drive


	11. Road Trip: The Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team pops a tire but more good than bad came from it, Emily would definitely agree with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH!! this is the end y’all

“Can we PLEASE stop at a gas station, already!? We’re only a couple hours away, PLEASE-“ Penelope gets cut off by an abrupt stop outside a small gas station. “Oh thank god!” She tried to get up but was only silenced by Hotch. “Dammit, I think we popped a tire..” 

Garcia practically threw herself out of the car with only her thin jacket to protect her from the rain. Hotch called out but of course she was already sprinting to the small store. 

“Ok.. ok. I’m gonna go see if they sell spares, don’t run off..” Hotch quickly ran after Penelope into the store. That lest Rossi, Derek, Spencer, JJ and Emily in the car. Morgan and Reid had passed out earlier and were huddled together in the back of the car. Spencer’s head was resting on Derek’s shoulder, their hands interlocked together under the safety of a blanket. 

While the two boys were cozy, Rossi was just tapping his foot annoyed and Emily was absolutely freaking out. JJ only sat right in front of her, if she wanted she could reach out and touch her. That was definitely out of the question, no matter how much she wanted to run her fingers through it.

Pushing away her more distracting thoughts away she opted to focusing on her more imminent issue. Emily _was_ going to talk to JJ after they got to town but she couldn’t wait any longer. JJ was sitting right there looking as she always did. Her blonde hair casting a shadow on her face, her eyes tracing the outside landscape, her lips only slightly parted. 

It was now or never, she knew she’d never be this confident about this so why waste anymore time? This was either going to crash and burn or _not_. Whatever _not_ was that was what she wanted, why did it have to be this damn complicated? Life was already so hard without crushing on who you thought was your straight best friend. Nonetheless she couldn’t give up now.

It was now or never.

Now or never..

Crash and burn or _not._

Or _not_

As soon as Emily opened her mouth, JJ unbuckled. Before she could stop the blonde from leaving she had slammed the door behind her leaving Prentiss stuck inside. 

——

JJ’s worried and thoughts had been tormenting her for the past couple hours, it was just getting a little too much now. 

Combined with Rossi’s foot tapping, Reid’s soft but persistent snoring and the nagging desire of kissing Emily she had to get out of the car. She was only lucky Penelope left her umbrella behind, so she left. Did she have any idea where she was going? Absolutely not but that didn’t stop her.

Her feet tapped against the asphalt quietly, the thin layer of water splashing up less than an inch. Her coat had been long forgotten in the car, only her thin sweater tucked into jeans would be keeping her warm. The cold air would ever so slightly brush past her, sending her teeth chattering and shivers down her spine.

The pounding of the rain on the pavement pushed away most of her thoughts. Even then she felt as if Emily was yelling her name, she _thought_ she had imagined it. Atleast she did until she turned around and saw her running through the ran, yelling for her.

“Emily? What the hell, You’re getting soaked!” Of course it was no use saying that now, Emily was already completely wet. Once they reached each other, JJ carefully shimmed next to her, letting the umbrella cover them both. 

“JJ, I need to tell you something...” Emily was panting from her long run. JJ was having absolutely none of it, there she was trying to tell JJ something when she could of gotten hurt. 

“Are you insane? You just ran all the way from the van to tell me something? You- you could’ve... I don’t know, tripped. I- I mean.. you-“ JJ‘s sputtering and rambling was cut off by Emily’s lips. From the first contact, JJ dropped the umbrella. Emily’s hands met the back of Jennifer’s _now_ wet hair. After the initial shock, JJ let her hands wrap around Emily’s waist. Her cold body was soothed by whatever heat Emily had.

It was absolutely pouring down on them as they stood, interlocked. It was if they were in their own little world, oblivious to their surroundings. It was peaceful. All good things must end so, finally Emily pulled back, “Sorry.. I uh, didn’t know how to get my point across.” 

From behind the two Hotch spoke up “I think you were perfectly clear, Emily...” They both turned around to see Penelope whistling at them and Spencer’s thumbs up from out the window. They both giggled putting their foreheads together and rocking back and forth, no use now in hiding. 

Hotch walked back murmuring something along the lines of “does no one follow the rules of inner team mingling..” but stillleaving the two to bask in their victory. He wouldn’t say it but he was happy for them, they deserved to be happy. If this is what made them smile then so be it, he’d fight Strauss to let them have it, hell, he’d fight the FBI director if he had to. 

Hotch knew it better than anyone, anything’s worth that little bit of happiness, especially if you can keep it by your side.

——

JJ and Emily were shooed off to change into dry clothes in the gas station bathroom. The rest of the team waited in the car. 

“Did they really _just_ get together?” Hotch looked back at Spencer from the rear view mirror. Reid snickered “Yeah, Emily’s been freaking out the entire trip..” He decided against saying that he been right next to her doing the same thing, he’d let her have her moment. Spencer can try to break the news of him and Derek _later_.

It was silly to think that two people who were so obviously in love with each other had only gotten together after years of pining. Everyone in the car could atleast name ten times it was more than obvious to them that they like one another. They were just so infatuated with each other it just seemed silly.

But with one afraid to love and the other afraid to be loved, it doesn’t seem silly, just lucky to be where they longed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that’s it, it’s done!! i hope y’all enjoyed this as much as i did, sorry the last part took so long!! i wish a good farewell to it
> 
> btw i have a new series coming up! it’s penemily & moried so if that’s your shit, stick around!! there’s some info on it under the tag “diner au”


End file.
